A night with Vash and Wolfwood
by spiderblood
Summary: Warning yaoi, this is what happens when Vash and Wolfwood are alone in their hotel room


Title: A night with Wolfwood and Vash Author: Spiderblood Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!!!  
  
Bottles lined the floor of the hotel they had rented for the night the stupid insurance girls had already left to their own room leaving only Vash and Wolfwood in the room.  
  
"So whose the lucky girl,"  
  
I look up at Wolfwood "What lucky girl?"  
  
"The one you have been thinking about for the past ten minutes."  
  
As he says this he moves closer to me. I can feel my heart beat speed up. How can he be doing this to me?  
  
"I don't know what you mean Nicholas." Silently I tell myself to calm down he's drunk but his close proximity is doing nothing for my racing heart.  
  
"Well you got to have a girl back home whom you like to kiss don't you." Wolfwood leans closer to Vash and for some reason the man is.blushing? "Oh so you do, don't you, what's her name?"  
  
"No there isn't any girl back home because I.I.I umm, never mind." My eyes meet his oh shit how come I was about to tell the man I love the one thing nobody knows about me. Me Vash the Stampede, infamous womanizer has never been kissed.  
  
"You can tell me, remember I'm a priest." He looks at me with those big eyes, man I wish he wouldn't do that.  
  
"Its nothing like that it just embarrassing. And I not going to tell some priest who spends all his time getting drunk chasing women and shooting at people."  
  
Maybe I was a bit too strong but it's his fault for being so nosey. Looking up at him I see his usually cheerful face down cast. Alright it was way to strong but what am I going to do about it now?  
  
He nods. "I know." He's so sincere. "but that's just the way my life is and."  
  
Oh god it looks like he's about to cry, "Look Nicholas just forget about what I said I just said it because I was too embarrassed to tell you that I um.haveneverbeenkissed.  
  
"What" he looks up at me and moves a little closer.  
  
"I have never been kissed." As I finish saying it I am staring at my hands then I put on my big dumb happy face and look up at him "See its nothing really! Just little old Vash here never kissed anybody before alright."  
  
"Is that it, your really so hung up all because you never had a kiss before, its really not a big deal, I could even show you now."  
  
Did he really just say that, the guy I have been dreaming about for two months is just going to show me right now what its like to be kissed. I keep my eyes on his. It couldn't hurt right? It's gonna be something like a little kiss right? His eyes are searching mine for an answer.  
  
"O-okay... just this once... " I say softly. God why am I so nervous? This is just to show me what its like nothing else!  
  
Just then Wolfwood reachs up to touch my chin as he moves in so close to me I can feel his hot breath on my lips.  
  
Its so slow I can barely realize its happening, then I feel his lips ever so lightly caress mine. Its like theyre barely there. His hand has moved to rest on my cheek as his other is resting on my thigh.  
  
Theres a tingly feeling rising from within me up to my chest and then up my spine making me shiver a little. I like this feeling. I like it a whole lot. Almost unknowingly I press my lips a little harder to his, savoring the sensation as it intensifies.  
  
A small noise comes from within me. It's like my body wants more of this man called Wolfwood. I kiss him even harder, this time he's the one to groan. It makes me  
  
shiver once more . I've have to taste him. I need to.  
  
But before I get a chance he pulls away from me, panting for air. That's when I realize that I need to breathe as well and gasp inwards. He rests his forhead against mine as we sit there breathless.  
  
I'm shaking all over and my throat is dry. I lick my lips and find a small taste of him there. It's so delicious.  
  
"So," he says when a few moments have passed. " D-Did you like it?"  
  
I look into his chocolate eyes. The question lingers in them, its like he's searching again. I don't want to leave him hanging so I answer him in the best way I can think of, I kiss him again.  
  
Only this time its alot more fiery, I slide my tongue into his mouth and am compensated with a lusty moan from Wolfwood. He starts to retaliate with his own tongue, intertwining with my own.  
  
I moan in spite of myself as I try to find a place to put my hands he is more then grateful to oblige. He puts my hands on his waist as I lay back on the couch. He crawls on top of me, never breaking our bond. His hands rest lightly on my shoulders as he slowly lowers to nearly lay on me, resting the arousal in his pants against my own.  
  
It's like he's teasing me! I groan at the gentle touch and deepen our kiss even more, plunging my tongue even deeper into his warm mouth. He arches against me in pleasure which in turn causes him to add more pressure to my already aching groin. Electricity courses through every part of me at just the slight amount of weight.  
  
I throw my head back gasping, my eyes are shut and I just revel in the bliss swirling around my brain. Every time Wolfwood moves against me I see bright flashes of pleasure. God I love this feeling so much.  
  
It becomes more apparent that Wolfwood is moving against it on purpose, I'm not complaining. He starts grinding against me. Rubbing us together. I open my eyes to look at my friend as he continues to move at increasing speeds. He's biting on his lower lip, watching me. Observing my reactions.  
  
His eyes are glazed over with lust, his cheeks are flushed red.He's so , -perfect-. I'm ripped from my train of thought as he picks up speed, creating this almost unbearable friction.  
  
Once again my head rolls back and my eyes close. I moan out loud. My body feels like its on  
  
fire! This is what I have been missing. He goes on, sliding against me. I'm in absolute paradise. I moan again, arching against his chest increasing speed even more.  
  
He groans against me as he holds me in that position, I moan agian. I can feel myself getting ready to release, but I don't want this to end. I need this. I need him.  
  
I gasp in this sudden realization and my eyes shoot open. There he is pumping against me, still watching me with those hazy eyes. He's so beautiful!  
  
I seize his lips in a passionately deep kiss he slowly starts to kiss me back, never breaking his rhythm. I soak in the pure euphoria of this moment, the smell of Wolfwood's skin, the taste of his mouth, the feeling of his dick grinding against mine.  
  
My heart jumps, warning me about what's about to happen. I can hardly wait as  
  
the orgasm hits me and I explode inside my pants, shuddering. I moan as the shockwave continues to wash over me.  
  
I feel Wolfwood's body lock up and hear him groan. He's reached his climax too. I feel him tremble against me and I slowly lay back down bringing my shivering angel to lay atop me.  
  
We stay like that for a few minutes, gathering our thoughts I suppose. What happens now? There's no way I can go back to just loving him from the shadows now. What about how he feels, is this just a little lesson, is he not going to remember this when he wakes up?  
  
"If you are that good with your clothes on I can't wait until I can get you naked." he says looking deep into my eyes with that smile only he has.  
  
I feel him stiffen up against me, I just lay back and smile at him "Already, man you could really make a man sore couldn't you?" I say jokingly  
  
"There's only one way to find out" with that he leaned down a kissed me full on the mouth, and the rest that happened that night, well lets just say that's a different story.  
  
Fin 


End file.
